Mind Reader
by count-on-change
Summary: If you could spend time in someone else’s mind would it change the way you feel about that person? MOLIVER MileyxOliver


**Ok so this ideal is that Miley is telepathic. I don't know why but I couldn't get this ideal out of my head. And I'm really into Moliver right now, I don't know why but they are just really good together. So I hope you enjoy thanks for reading. The italics are the thoughts she is reading. I own nothing except the ideal.**

English is the most boring subject in the world I stare blankly at the open book in front of me. Reading the words that don't mean a thing to me, trying to concentrate on what Mr. Miller is saying but the voices in my head are not letting me.

I look over to Lily's confused face she keeps looking back and forth between Mr. Miller and the book.

"_Oh My God, what is this man saying, does he even know how to teach."_

I hold back a laugh at Lily's aggravation.

"Ms. Stewart the answer," Mr. Miller asks making the whole room turn around and look at me.

I stare at him with wide eyes. Oh snap did I just miss the question.

"_William Shakespeare, please just get this right so we can move on there's only 5 more minutes of this dreaded class then I can take my smoke break," _

"Umm... William Shakespeare," I answer and hold back a laugh guess the teacher feels the same way we do about this class.

"Very good…" Mr. Miller says and then I tune the rest out. I just stared at the clock watching the time tick by slowly I might add. Finally the bell rings and I gather my stuff as quick as possible throwing my books in my book bag. It's Friday and this was my last period I'm free for the weekend.

I get to my locker and open it with ease, its half way though the school year, so I should be able to. Lily runs up to me out of breath and puts her hand on her knee bending over trying to catch her breath.

I stop what I am doing and look at her skeptical. She straitens up and looks at me.

"I don't have any gum," I say just as she opens her mouth.

She puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head at me. "I hate when you do that," she huffs out.

"Sorry you were taking to long I thought maybe something was wrong not that you just wanted gum," I say shaking my head, as I grab my green Biology notebook out of my locker.

She leans up against the lockers. "It is important I haven't had any all day and I really want a piece,"

"You have a problem you know that," I say laughing at her.

"I can't help it, it calms me," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Well if it will make you feel better we will stop and ge…" but I stop when I see Lily's attention has been turned to the blonde haired green eyed boy that just walked by.

"You like him," I say after he has walked away.

"What are you reading my mind again," she questions in a whisper.

"No I'm reading your face," I say raising my eyebrows at her, "Do you know his name,"

"No but I've seen him around a lot lately I think his new," she sighs.

"Kyle Sims," I say simply as I close my locker.

"Did you just," she questions she doesn't have to finish I know what she means.

"No," I say shaking my head with a laugh "He's in my creative writing class I can find out some more info on him if you want me to," I suggest.

"And exactly how are you going to find out this info," she questions as we make are way down the empty hall way school is over and almost everyone is gone.

"Lets just say I have my ways," I say with a mischievous smile.

"My Best Friend the Mind Reader," she says with a laugh as she shakes her head.

Sometime later we are both laying on my bed, Lily's reading a magazine and I'm scrolling through the playlists on my iPod trying to find us something to listen to.

"Miley," Lily says suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I say turning my head toward her.

"Can I ask you something," she questions in soft voice.

"Of course you can ask me anything," I say turning the music down a few notches.

"I don't want this to come off wrong, but um… what's with you and Oliver lately," she questions biting her lip. I turn my head away and look up at the ceiling, do I really want to tell her, should I tell her.

1 week prior

"I will just have a salad," I say to the lunch lady she hands it to me and I thank her, and then pay for my food. I grab the tray and make my way thought the crowed lunch room.

I spot Oliver sitting with Lily and he waves me over.

"Hey guys," I say the both say hi back, and I sit and start eating my salad, I missed breakfast so I'm really hungry to day.

"Whoa Miles you hungry," Lily asks laughing.

"Shut it, I missed breakfast this Moring," she nods and goes back to her burger, I take notice at how quite Oliver is and I wonder if something is wrong, he keeps glancing at me. Oh no do I have something on my face?

"_Man Miley looks really hot today," _

I quick stop reading, and look away my face feels hot, and I feel slightly sick to my stomach. Does Oliver like me? We're best friends he's not suppose to have feelings like that for me.

My mind is racing and suddenly I'm not so hungry, I push my plate away.

"I thought you were hungry," I don't look up its Oliver.

"Yeah umm… I'm not really in the mood for a salad I think I'm gonna go get something else," I say quickly as I stand up and walk away.

I have to get out of here I can't believe I just did that this is why mind reading sucks. If I had never read his mind I wouldn't have known this and everything would have been fine but no I have to be nosey.

Present time

"I um… well can you keep a secret," she gives me a skeptical look

"Right I know you can keep a secret but this is big," I say looking at her.

"Bigger than the Hannah secret or the Mind Reading secret," she questions with wide eyes.

"Well sort of, it has to do with the Mind Reading," I say chewing on my bottom lip. Lily sits up, "And Oliver," I add quietly at this she sits up strait and stares at me with wide eyes.

"Ok," she drags out.

I sit up coping her position. "Ok so you remember the other day at lunch when I left cause I said I wasn't in the mood for salad," Lily looks down for a moment and then back up and nods.

"Well, I didn't leave because I didn't want salad, I kind of sort of read Oliver's mind," I let out saying the last part quietly as I look down.

"So what was the donut thinking about," she says bending her head down so she can see my face.

"This is wrong I shouldn't be saying anything just let it go, never mind just forget about it," I say starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't you can't just start to tell me something and then stop," she say pulling my arm so that I'm sitting back down on the bed.

I let out a deep breath, "Ok maybe I'm reading to much into this but he said that I looked hot," I say now feeling kind of embarrassed maybe its not a big deal.

"Oh," Lily says taken back.

"Yeah, so what do you think it means," I question.

"You mean do I think he likes you," she questions I nod, "Well I don't know, I mean it would be weird right," she stops "Do you like him," she asks suddenly.

"What No, his one of my best friends," I say shaking my head, "No of course not," I say shaking my head vigorously.

I don't, do I? No like I said his one of my best friends and friends don't date it would ruin our friendship. Plus it's Oliver the Donut I can't have those kinds of feelings for him.

"Man I wish I could read minds like you," Lily says bring me out of my thoughts.

"No you don't, it may seem cool but its not sometimes it's a curse, like what happened that should have never happened if I hadn't read his mind we wouldn't be having this conversation, I wouldn't be so frustrated, and things would be normal," I let out with a frustrated sigh as I fall back on my bed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Lily says quietly as she plays with her hands.

"You don't have to be sorry I'm just frustrated, why did he have to think that," I question as I turn my head to look at her.

"I don't know maybe he likes you," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oliver," I say quietly staring off into space

"Oliver," she repeats nodding her head in disbelief.

**Ok so what did you think? I hope you liked it. It's kind of different, I have no ideal where this came from but like I said I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it and I've already got chapter 2 started so I should update this very soon if you want.**** I will get more into the telepathy in the next chapter.**** Please leave your thoughts and let me know what you think I could really use the feedback. **


End file.
